The Loving Thunder
by PREDATORXXXXL
Summary: This story is the continue of Chapter 4 of my other story "Is it Love or is it Friendship" so make sure to read that first. Anyway this is a story for the life of Volibear over at the Freljord. Rated M for unnapropriate language and lemons (maybe)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hi everybody this is my story NUMBER 2!**  
**Gonna be based on Volibear and...others...**  
**Hope you like it!**

* * *

"No i wont!" yelled the Thunder's roar walking trough the halls of the Freljord Fortress of Winter's claw and the Avarosan.

The two tribed have combined reclaming peace.

"Please!" said Sejuani walking behind Volibear along with Ashe.

"I wont show it!"

"Pleaseeee!"

"Show to her so she could be happy." said Ashe.

"You too Ashe?" said Volibear.

"What? im curious too..."

Please Voli!" said a almost wining Sejuani.

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pleaseee!"

"No!"

"PLEASEEE!"

"NO!"

"PLEASEEEEEEEEE!"

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Volibear turning around and undoing his torso peace.

"Wow!" said Sejuani in amazement.

"It's..." said a also amazed Ashe.

"Wait till you see it in action...oh wait you wont"

"Couse i wont show it to you ever again!" yelled a furios Volibear.

The heard the door bell ring and Volibear went to awnser it with his angry look.

Opening the door he saw Miss Fortune and Caitlyn standing infront of it.

"Hi Voli!" the two visitors said simultaneously.

"Oh great two more!" said the angry Volibear.

He walked away leaving Sejuani and Ashe talking with them.

"Well thanks for comming we wer just going to eat." said Ashe welcoming them.

They sat on a alredy prepared table with different feasts on it.

Miss Fortune with her real name Serah and Caitlyn wer seating next to Ashe and Sejuani.

The four wer facing Volibear who was seating on the other part of the long table.

Ashe and Caitlyn wer eating on salads, Sejuani on a steak and Miss Fortune was eating a cooked fish and Volibear was munching on a Melon with four other melons infront if him.

"Whats whats wrong with him?" said Caitlyn.

"Well let me explain" said Ashe starting to explain quietly so Voli can't hear.

Caitlyn and Serah widenth eyes when they heard the reason.

"Really?"

"Yup."

Volibear stood up passing next to the four girls.

"Im gonna go and take a drink do you four want something?" said Voli in a still angry voice.

"Water!" said the four simultaneously wich after they laughed at that.

"Actually ale for me" said Serah.

"Make it two" said the winter's wrath Sejuani.

With Voli getting back with the drinks he realized the girls automaticly turning looking at him.

"Ok what is it?" said The thunder's roar placing the drinks.

"Could you-" Sejuani started saying but was cut by Volibear roaring.

"NO!"

"It wasn't that question!"

"Well what is it?"

"Could you tell Serah and Cait about those BIG powers you showed a couple of days back when you wer in that royal rumble?"

"Ugh? Ok..." said Voli confused.

"Well with me being-" Voli started saying but was cut from the laugh of Ashe.

"Now i rememmber when you said...Your sniffling the buff of my balls!" When Ashe said that the others couldn't help but laugh.

"Thats not very funny..." said Voli with a annoyed voice.

"What you say you have really somekind of a buff of your balls?" said Sejuani laughing.

The door ringed again.

"Oh look who could that be?" said a sarcastic Voli.

He went and opened the door to see Kennen, Ezreal, Shen and Talon.

"Yo Voli whats up!" Said Shen.

"Volibear ma man!" said Talon.

"Yo Volibear!" said Ezreal.

"Hi" said Kennen with crossed arms.

"Hi team-" Voli was saying but was cut when he felt a wind blow on his left and right.

"Did you guys feel that?" said The winter's roar.

"No but shhhh!" said The blade's shadow Talon.

The group heard girls giggle from a room bihind Volibear.

"Well! Looks like there was a party and we weren't invited?" said Ezreal.

"Its not what your thi..." Voli started saying but a though hit him.

"Hehehe Kennen i have an idea..." said Voli with a evil voice.

Kennen looked curios with an eyebrow up.

"How did you sneek trough Volibear?" asked Ashe turning to two new visitors.

"Easy using stealth." Said the sinister Blade Katarina.

"Actually that was too easy." said Akali.

"There was some guys with him."

"Really? Who?" said a interested Sejuani.

"There was-" Katarina started saying but was cut from a yell.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Yelled Volibear throwing what seamed to be a lightning bolt.

The lighting landed in the middle of the table turning into Kennen.

"Ugh that was at the same time cool but dizzy..." said Kennen sitting in the middle of the table dizzing and realizing the girls around the table.

In five seconds...

"Oh my god his so cute!" said Katarina grabbing Kennen.

"look at him with his little nose." said Ashe.

Akali giggled hearing them.

Kennen felt really strange in that moment.

He kicked his away from Kat's hands landing on the table.

"Don't annoy me woman!" he yelled.

"His so cute when his angry."

Akali grabbed him and removed his mask.

"Wow look at him like a little hamster!" yelled Ashe.

"Unleash me!" Kennen yelled kicking his way out of Akali's hands.

"Im not cute!" he yelled.

Ashe grabbed him and hugged him tighly.

He blushed feeling her breasts crush in his face.

"Ahahahaha!" laughed Shen in the background.

The girls and the yordle turned to see Volibear,Talon,Shen and Ezreal laughing almost with tears comming out of theire eyes.

"Ok revenge!" The yordle yelled jumping from Ashe's grasp in the middle of the table.

"I'll be glad to se-" Talon started saying but was cut by Voli's paw covering his mouth.

"let me take care of it."

"YIIAAAAA!" Kennen yelled bringing Lighting to his hands and eyes jumping at Volibear.

"THE THUNDER CLAWS!" Voli yelled bringing Thunder to his paws and eyes charging at Kennen.

Everybody widenth eyes as instead of battling an elecric wave came from the high five they made.

"Hehe this is my chance." Ezreal said teleporting behind Caitlyn.

POW He was kicked in the face by a little leg.

"Wait a sec..." said Volibear.

"If Kennen is here then whos there?" said Voli widening eyes as he saw Temmo's figure.

"Captain Teemo on duty!"

"Oh my god another one!" Kat yelled.

"uh oh..."

"Hey thats my girls!" yelled Kennen jumping in the middle of the table.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Sejuani.

"Did you girls realize Voli's fur?" she asked turning to the others.

They all turned looking at Volibear looking at his white fur.

"Gotcha!" Sejuani yelled jumping at Volibear pushing him to the ground kissing him.

"What the hell Sejuani!" Voli said pushing Sejuani from him.

"I can't resist you taste like Melons" Sejuani said in excuse.

"Like what?" said a curios Caitlyn.

"Melons!" Ashe said pushing the trying to stand up Volibear back to the ground.

"What the he-hmmf" Voli said being cut by Ashe kissing him.

"Lucky." said Talon in jelousy.

"Shen can you help me my nose doesn't stop bleeding." said Ezreal holding his bleeding nose.

"Uuuuuhhh thats what happens when you try grabbing a girls breasts...a kick from a yordle in the nose." Shen said.

"Hold on...Kennen can you come and help me."

"Sure thing!" said Kennen jumping on Shen's shoulder.

"Wow your really stupid Ezrea-hmmff" Voli was saying but was cut by lips wich he didn't recognize to be Ashe's or Sejuani's.

"Wow your right he does taste like melons" said the sheriff of Piltover.

"What the hell Caitlyn!"

"Wow!" said a even more jelous Talon.


End file.
